Kamijou Igarashi
|birthday = May 21 |age = |gender = Male |height = 6ft |weight = 84kg |eyes = |hair = |blood type = O |unusual features = None |affiliation = , , Igarashi Family |previous affiliation = |occupation = Assistant Librarian, 17th Head of the Igarashi Family |previous occupation = |team = 8th Division |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = , |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = |status = Active |shikai = Tensei |bankai = Shinra Tensei }} Kamijou Igarashi (五十嵐上条, Igarashi Kamijou) is the 17th head of the Igarashi Clan, a noble family in the Soul Society. He is currently an unseated member of the 8th Division in the , under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. He is the former 5th Seat of the Kidō Corps, under Captain Tessai Tsukabishi as well as the former 7th Seat of the 4th Division, under Captain Retsu Unohana. Appearance Kamijou is a tall young man with light skin, spiky golden blonde hair and large amber eyes with vertical pupils. His is lightly muscled. He has tattoos of all the chakras on his back, along his vertebral column. His Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), consist of a stormy grey shitagi (下着, under clothing), a white kosode (小袖, small sleeve), a black grey hakama (袴), a white hakama-himo, which serves as a scabbard for his Reishi Short Sword, a grey tabi (足袋, foot pouch), and black waraji (草鞋). His kosode has the Igarashi Clan symbol emblazoned on it, along with his current and former divisions. With the color of the 8th Division symbol emblazonment being Raspberry Rose, the Kidō Corps symbol emblazonment being Midnight Black, the 4th Division symbol emblazonment being Dusky Pink and the Igarashi Clan symbol emblazonment being Stormy Grey. Personality Kamijou is a very shy person, who keeps to himself most of the time. The reason for this is because he can feel the emotions of those around him, and he finds it difficult to be around large crowds due to the constant bombardment of emotions. He usually avoids any situation that might result in him being bombardment by strong emotions. This self-exile has caused him to become insecure with his emotions, for he tries to suppress all emotions that he feels, those intruding and those naturally his own. He loves nature and all its unbiased natural emotions. Whenever being deployed to the real world he tries to get himself posted as close as possible to area’s abundant with natural biomass (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, etc). While he is in the middle of combat he’s quite loyal to his comrades, doing all he can to ensure their safety, even if it means putting himself in a potentially dangerous situation. However outside of combat his attitudes are completely different, in that he rarely interfere in the day to day affairs of others, even the affairs of his aforementioned comrades, he deliberately avoids, if not life threatening. This attitude has dist anced him from the majority of the 8th Division members. Approximately 120 years ago, before his awakening as he calls it, Kamijou’s personality was the complete opposite of what it is in the present. During his time as the 7th Seat of the 4th Division, he was generally an easy-going and good-natured individual, able to get along well with many people. History Approximately 120 year ago Kamijou was the 7th Seat of the 4th Division, under Captain Retsu Unohana. He was the respected leader of the 17th Advanced R.T. After his empathic abilities awoken and because of the overwhelming stress this caused, he underwent a dramatic change in his persona. He eventually left the 4th Division and join the Kidō Corps. Approximately 101 years ago when Vice Kidō Chief Hachigen Ushōda was discharged and kidō corps Commander/Grand Kidō Chief Tessai Tsukabishi was dishonorably discharged the resulting emotional instability throughout the kidō corps caused him to transfer into the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Equipment Reishi Short Sword: It is not a Zanpakutō. Not much is none about this wakizashi (脇差, side inserted sword) other than it absorbs and release reishi. It has the appearance of a shorter variation of his Zanpakutō and he has hinted of a connection between the two. Powers and Abilities Kidō Master: Kamijou is a very powerful Kidō Master; a prodigy being able to utilize all kido spells up to #99, without incantation. He can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect. He can rapidly use multiple high-level Kidō, without incantation, while retaining considerable potency and control. He can produce powerful barriers to protect a wide area from strong attacks as well as to repel groups of hollows. Hakuda Expert: Kamijou has shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. He displayed great skills in handle multiple opponents simultaneously. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, Single Bone): A powerful punch used by Kamijou against an Adjuchas-class Hollow. Using this technique, Kamijou injured an Adjuchas-class Hollow, sending him flying several meters and into the wall of a building. Expert Swordsman: Kamijou has displayed great swordsmanship skills, especially since he is able to fight on par with Adjuchas-class Hollows and Lieutenant -level Shinigami without releasing his Zanpakutō. Shunpo Expert: Kamijou is proficient enough in Shunpo to easily keep-up-with Lieutenant-level Shinigami and Adjuchas-class Hollows, momentarily overpowering the latter. Expert Healer: Kamijou is a skilled healer, during a fight with an Adjuchas-class Hollow he was stabbed in the lower abdomen and he started healing himself with the poisoned fang still lodged in his abdomen, displaying a high level of proficiency. Genius Intellect: Kamijou has proven himself to be an individual of great intelligent. He possessed great understanding of Reishi (霊子, Spirit Particles). He can easily discern the difference in Reishi, such as being able to tell if a selection of spiritual matter is native to the Soul Society or the Hueco Mundo. He also demonstrated great knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. *'Expert Tactician': Kamijou is an effective tactician, he possesses good intuition, quickly becoming aware of incoming danger and reacting to it in time, counter his opponents with good competence. Immense Spiritual Power: Kamijou possess an immense amount of Reiryoku, being able to utilize multiple high-level Kidō without tiring while simultaneously as well as being able to fight on par with Captain-level Shinigami. He can overpower both Lieutenant-level Shinigami and Adjuchas-class Hollows. Without any visible effort, Kamijou can easily paralyze dozens Gillian-class Hollows, with his Reiatsu just by facing their general direction. The color of his spiritual energy is silver. *' ': Kamijou has exceptional control over his spiritual energy, needing only the minimum amount of energy to use techniques to their full potency. *'Kyōkan' (共感, Empathy): Kamijou has the natural ability to perceive the emotions of sentient beings (Shinigami’s, Zanpaktō’s, Hollow’s, etc.) within the radius of his spiritual pressure. Enhanced Endurance: Kamijou has been shown to have a high level of endurance. When fighting against several Gillian-class hollow and three Adjuchas-class Hollow, he was able to hold his own while utilizing multiple mid-level kidō spells without tiring himself and controlling the battle by keeping them off balance. Enhanced Strength: Kamijou has been shown to have good physical conditioning. He was capable of destroying seven Hollows, each with a single punch, within seconds, and with extreme ease. His strength was great enough to knock back a Gillian-class hollow. Enhanced Speed: Kamijou has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Enhanced Flexibility: He rigorously trained himself to become so incredibly flexible that he could easily twist to evade almost any attack that he did not block with his sword skills or Kidō skills. Enhanced Agility: While in battle, Kamijou can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodging attacks, swinging from things easily, doing back-flips and numerous other gymnastic with little effort. Enhanced Durability: Kamijou was able to withstand a Cero at point-blank range from a Gillian-class hollow, showing no signs of damage. He was also able to redirect the Cero from an Adjuchas-class Hollow with his bare hands however he did receive minor burns along his forearm. Zanpakutō Tensei (天征, Heavenly Subjugation): *' :' Its Shikai command is "To be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best". The Zanpakutō glows silver as he speaks the command and as he calls out the name, the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tensei is the perception and manipulation, of virtually, all forms of Reishi (霊子, Spirit Particles). This is similar to the power of the Quincy; However because this is the technique of a Zanpakutō, the weapon of a Shinigami, there seem to be no visible danger to the balance. :*'Reishi Kanchi' (霊子の感知, Perception of Spirit Particles): Kamijou, while his shikai is active, can perceive the individual sprit particles, within all spiritual matter, any object or being, allowing him to precisely manipulate them, to achieve a variety of effects. He can perceive the very fabric of spiritual matter, all forms of Reishi within the boundaries of Tensei's spiritual pressure. :*'Reishi Kasoku' (霊子の加速, Acceleration of Spirit Particles): Kamijou can causes objects or beings to rapidly heat up by accelerating their spirit particles. As a result of this heat, this power can cause objects or beings to melt or burn. ::*'Reishi Nenshō' (霊子の燃焼, Combustion of Spirit Particles): Kamijou can Speeds up spirit particles to the point that combustion and explosion occurs. He was capable of killing several Gillian-class hollows simultaneously, as well as completely destroy an Adjuchas-class hollow. :*'Reishi Gensoku' (霊子の減速, Deceleration of Spirit Particles): Kamijou can slow down the spirit particles of objects or beings, making it appear as if time slows down, putting the targets into slow motion. Depending on his intended target he can partially or completely negate techniques that enhanced speed such as Shunpo. ::*'Reishi Kotei-ka' (霊子の固定化, Immobilization of Spirit Particles): Kamijou can slowing down spirit particles to the point where objects and beings "freeze", giving the effect similar to time stopping. He is capable of freezing select objects, only a part of a person while leaving the rest of the body in motion, multiple objects, or freezing an entire area. As with time-stop, the targets are unaware of anything transpired while they were frozen. :*'Reishi Hasshin' (霊子の発振, Oscillation of Spirit Particles): Kamijou is able to vibrate his spirit particles at a high frequency, which allows him to phase through solid objects and beings. He is capable of making himself intangible to evade physical and spiritual attacks. :*'Reishi Fukugen' (霊子の復元, Restoration of Spirit Particles): Kamijou is capable of restoring spiritual matter back to optimal condition. This includes both spiritual objects and spiritual beings. He cannot resurrect the already deceased; however he can restore critically injured spiritual beings back to optimal health. *' :' Shinra Tensei (神羅天征, Heavenly Subjugation of Those Hindering God): :Bankai Special Ability: Much like her Shikai, Kamijou has great perception of Reishi and can manipulate all forms of Reishi. Tensei's Bankai gives Kamijou virtually absolute authority over all from of Reishi. Kamijou has not mastered his bankai yet, so the majority of its power is still unknown to him and he only possess a theoretically understanding of it's power. He theorized that his bankai should allow him to reconfigure all forms of spiritual matter into different substances and forms and can change spiritual matter to spiritual energy and back again; however he knows, he is no where near the level of mastery required to accomplish this feat. :*'Zettai Bōgyo' (絶対防御, Absolute Defense): This ability gives Kamijou a defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving him protection from all attacks, regardless of types (spiritual or physical), magnitude and directions. All attacks directed towards himself or anyone within the boundaries of his spiritual pressure, that he deems fit to protect, will be deflected, in a manner that Kamijou dictates. This defense can handle a multitude of Cero's from several dozen Gillian-class hollow and several Adjuchas-class hollow simultaneously and with extreme ease; however attacks from beings that are more powerful than Kamijou will penetrate this absolute defense. :*'Zettai Kōgeki' (絶対攻撃, Absolute Offence): This ability dissociates the bonds which holds together both spiritual matter (Reishi) and physical matter (Kishi), allowing Kamijou to attack in a manner which cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses or immunity. The very presence of Tensei's bankai spiritual pressure, breaks apart the bonds holding together all Reishi and Kishi, in essence she is literally disintegrating the world, the very fabric of existence, into nothingness. Kamijou can control, to some extent, the effects, this ability has on the environment. Beings that are more powerful than Kamijou are able to resist/negate this absolute offence. Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Male Category:13th Division Category:Soul Society Category:Unseated Category:Royalty